1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a warning light system for a traffic intersection for alerting pedestrians and operators of passenger vehicles of the approach of an emergency vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that emergency vehicles have the right of way over passenger vehicles. In this regard, when an emergency vehicle is in the area, it is incumbent upon all passenger vehicles and pedestrians to get out of the way while the emergency vehicle passes. It is not always possible, however, to hear an emergency vehicle. Particular difficulty is often encountered at intersections, where a passenger vehicle and emergency vehicle may be approaching at a high speed. Due to obstructions between their respective roadways, the siren might not be audible to the driver of a passenger vehicle traveling on a perpendicular road, until there is insufficient time to stop.
Various warning systems have been devised for alerting pedestrians and passenger vehicle operators of approaching emergency vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,646 to Pena appears to show a warning system for a traffic intersection having a strobe light. However, Pena contemplates a two-stage warning system, wherein the first stage is characterized by activation of an upper strobe light and wherein the second stage is characterized by activation of side-mounted strobe lights. Accordingly, Pena fails to provide a single-stage, unambiguous warning system for alerting pedestrians and drivers of an approaching emergency vehicle.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,475 to Klosinski appears to show a warning system for pedestrians and drivers which provides a visual and an audio alert to pedestrians and drivers of passenger vehicles. Accordingly, Klosinski fails to provide a simple, unambiguous warning system which visually alerts pedestrians and drivers of the approach of an emergency vehicle.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,931 to Nelson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,411 to Hill both appear to show a warning system which detects the siren of an emergency vehicle. However, both Nelson and Hill appear to describe systems for controlling existing traffic lights at an intersection. Accordingly, both Nelson and Hill fail to provide an auxiliary warning system which operates separately from the existing traffic lights at an intersection, for alerting pedestrians and passenger vehicles of the approach of the emergency vehicle.
While these systems may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.